Marry You
by GreenTeaSocks
Summary: a songfic to Marry You by Bruno Mars with Spain and Romano. Human names used. rated T for Romano's Romanoness


I have no idea why I went with Antonio for a walk. Dammit Lovino WHY?. It was actually a kinda nice night. Why is he so quiet? I looked over at Antonio. He looked like he was in deep thought. That new, tomato bastard is thinking.

"LOVI~ why are you staring at me?" Antonio said all to happy, his green eyes glowing, I love those eyes. "now you look like a tomato~"

"s-shut up, I d-don't b-bastard" great! Now I'm stuttering. Man up Lovino. "I'm bored, what are we doing?"

Oh shit. Antonio has this creepy look on his face. Was that even a smile. Scared as shit right now.

"w-what are you looking a-at p-p-pedo" stop stuttering. No this is an exception Antonio really did look like a pedophile and its really scary. Now I sound like my brother.

"let's do something completely stupid" is he bouncing?

"how about…no, I don't trust you" oh shit. He looks hurt, like a hurt little puppy that got scolded and doesn't know why, how does he do that with his eyes, its kinda cute. W-wait (tell anyone about this and you better sleep with one eye open)

"why not Lovi~?" his voice sounded hurt and..happy at the same time, damn he's weird. Now he's hugging me. I tried to push him off but he's too damn strong, so I gave up and let my arms go limp.

"g-get off me pervert" I said trying to pry him off. "don't hug me like that in public"

"but I love you Lovi~" he's lying, he says that to everyone. I finally managed to push him off and he looked at me with those eyes again. "I love you so much I wanna marry you~!"

I froze in the spot "s-stop lying to me" now he looks serious. Does he mean it.

"I'm not Lovi, why not, it's a beautiful night" he said looking into my eyes. oh lord I think he's serious

_**It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

"b-because, we're n-not even dating" I hate how I stutter. Now I'm blushing, I know it. He's going to say something about a tomato. He stared at me seriously again. Who knew he could be serious. "t-t-t" why aren't the words coming out.

"aww but Lovino~" shit. Did he just call me by my name, something's up.

"have you been drinking? Are you high? are you sick?" I continued to ask him stupid questions.

"no Lovi~ I'm in love" what the fuck? Took him long enough. "I wanna marry you~ don't you love me?"

_**Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

"i-i-I" why can't I talk?

"I know this little chapel, on the boulevard~ Lovi it would be perfect" he squealed. More of a fan-girl Squee. But still.

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on girl.**_

"for the last time, I'm not marrying you tomato bastard" YAY! Words came out… even though apart of my wanted to marry him. I blinked as he looked at me..hurt again.

"we got enough money~! And that was actually the first time you said that" how did he manage to always be so happy? "_por favor _Lovi~"

_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
>Shots of patron,<br>And it's on girl. **_(Romano isn't a girl XD.( sorry don't mind me))

"no, I'm not going to do it!" I was getting mad, why was he so insistent on marrying me. "god Antonio, you can't just turn to me and say you love me and that you wanna marry me, it doesn't make sense"

"don't cry Lovi~ I only thought of it now" of course he did. I've loved him for years and he only just loves me now. "actually I've loved you for awhile Lovi~ but I wanna marry you now, so say YES~!"

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah.<strong>_

"lets go Lovi~"Antonio reached out and grabbed me hand. Where was he taking me? "I know you want to, your just to stubborn to say it. We're both ready"

"NO! WHAT! ANTONIO LET GO OF ME NOW! IM GOING TO KILL YOU TOMATO BASTARD! I HATE YOU LET GO OF ME!" I continued screaming insults at the happy Spaniard and he dragged me along. Good thing its late and not many people are out.

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready. <strong>_

He stopped suddenly and I crashed into him toppling over onto him. "ow you retard!" I growled. I looked up and saw he were in front of a chapel, i started backing away "no I'm not marrying you..."

"great! I'll go get the rings" did he hear what I just said?

"DID YOU HEAR ME!" I'm going to kill him, I seriously am.

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>So whatcha wanna do?<br>Let's just run girl.**_

"you don't have to marry me for long Lovi~ I know how much you want to, I can see it in your eyes" his seriousness creped me out. Yet he sounded happy. "you love me I know you do _mi tomate_"

"what! How do you know?" he smiled at me. Shit. "I mean! What do you know, your such a stupid Spanish tomato lover"

"you love tomatoes as well" he laughed.

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
>No, I won't blame you;<br>It was fun girl.**_

"GAH! FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU YET!" did I just say 'yet'…. Um… what do I do now?

"so you will marry me won't you mi quierdo~?" he smiled that happy smile again. God I love it.

"err.. n-n-no I'm not going to err m-marry you." Stop stuttering Romano. I was murdering myself in my brain right now.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<strong>_

He walked up to me and hugged me?..slowly.

"err-a-an-antonio, what are you d-d-doing?" I was blushing again

"I love you Romano, and if I have to wait to marry you I will wait forever" he squeezed me nearly crushing me "_te amo _Lovi~"

I don't know why but I hugged him back.

"I guess… I love you to… tomato bastard" what? I do!

"marry me now then~!" he stopped hugging me and smiled.

_**Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby, baby.  
><strong>_

"your such an idiot. Did you just forget what you said" did he seriously just ask me again, after he said all that? Stupid… tomato… lover.

"you know you want to, so please Lovi~" what happened to his seriousness "_te amo _Lovino, I'm serious, I wanna marry you nooowww~ but I won't force you to"

What the hell? He is forcing me to, he won't let go of me, and he keeps asking.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

"not right now" I said clasping my hands around his ears before bringing him into a kiss. "I love you bastard, but I'm not going to marry you tonight"

He stood there. HA beat that I can be seme!

"YAY~!" he hugged me again, tighter then before.

"I need to breathe retard!" he loosened the hug and I hugged him back.

"I love it when you smile Lovi it looks good on you~"

_**Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<strong>_

**/A/N/ my first songfic/fanfiction. Damn, I had writers block so sorry if it came out weird. **

**So..many..innuendos. I love spamano, mainly coz of the cute nickname, and the tomatoes….tomato.**

**This was inspired in the car. And I clung onto the idea all day… and night coz I was to lazy to type it out when I got home. YAY TO MY AWESOME MEMORY! **

**Virtual tomatoes to those who review. **

**1 last thing, my foot fell asleep like twice during this and I had no one to complain to about it D:**

**oh god the shame of this story.**


End file.
